


Ron Weasley and His Adoring Fans

by Kehwie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is Our King, Ron Weasley-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/pseuds/Kehwie
Summary: Ron Weasley becomes the public's favorite member of the Golden Trio.In which Ron finds himself on the cover of Witch Weekly multiple times and receiving a whole lot of fan mail.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 41
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to Ron Weasley and the Daily Prophet, this is light on plot and heavy on gush. Silly but good fun. I hope someone enjoys. 
> 
> Inspired by a Tumblr post. Which I hope is okay. The post is here https://kehwie.tumblr.com/post/624353170300239872/ron-weasley-unexpectedly-beating-lockhart And if the original poster sees this fic and says it's not okay for me to play with that idea, please let me know and I will take it down immediately. I have no desire to cause any trouble. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (or Ron Weasley. Darn), and I make no profit.

Chapter One 

It didn’t happen all at once.

And it took a long time before any of them noticed it had happened at all.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione was the one who figured it out first.

Harry found it hilarious. (So did George. George also found it profitable.) 

Hermione found it infuriating and threatened more canaries.

Ron just found it bewildering. 

After the war, the three of them had been in demand for ages. Interview after interview. Article after article. Memorial speech after memorial speech.

Harry had been reluctant at first, hating the spotlight, but knowing it was needed. Once he got going, he waxed eloquent on his goals for a better, fairer, kinder, more just wizarding world. He talked a lot about the triumph of love over hate. There were always a few hecklers, but mostly he spoke to cheers and applause.

Hermione’s speeches were always rooted in logic. Sensible. Wise. Hard to refute, because she never lacked data to support her points. Her applause was perhaps less enthusiastic than Harry’s, but her words were received with politeness and consideration. 

Ron was never any good at any of it. He cracked stupid jokes during his speeches. He forgot that he wasn’t supposed to swear in interviews. He didn’t care much about coddling wizards who’d been on the wrong side of the war, so he was blunt and forceful in his opinions. Sometimes, much to his mother’s chagrin, he was crass. Truthfully, he figured that soon enough, they’d stop asking him and stick with Harry and Hermione.

For some reason, it didn't happen that way. 

Time passed. Harry became a successful Auror. Hermione moved up the ranks of the ministry. Ron did a stint with the Aurors, decided it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, and joined George at the shop. 

The articles and interviews and speeches became fewer and farther between. Life slowly returned to something resembling normal.

And Ron received his first fan letter. He figured it was a fluke, wrote back thanking the young witch for her sweet words, and went on with his life. 

But more letters followed. Weird. Oh, well, Harry and Hermione probably got them too. People got funny about so-called heroes. No big deal.

It was the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts that really drove the point home. 

Harry gave his usual talk about the power of love.

Hermione did her usual bit with charts and timetables and handouts for further reading.

Ron stumbled through the notes Hermione had given him, lost his place and swore twice, told a story that really had nothing to do with anything but made the audience laugh, and finished with “Go Cannons!” 

The audience not only clapped but hooted and hollered and cheered. Cameras flashed.

And Ron found himself on the cover of the next issue of _Witch Weekly._

And his fan mail increased twentyfold. 

And he learned that Harry and Hermione didn’t actually get fan mail at all. 

And George decided Wheezes could cash in on Ron’s popularity. 

And life only got crazier from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this satisfied. Thanks for reading. <3

Chapter Two  


At first, all of them did find it somewhat amusing, Ron suddenly being the darling of witches (and a few wizards) everywhere. The fan mail kept coming, but it started getting more risque, so Ron quit answering.

That had exactly zero effect. 

George sneaked photographs of Ron to sell. He also sold buttons and mugs emblazoned with “Weasley is my king!” The galleons came pouring in. 

Ron went to what he thought was another boring old interview. He was a bit surprised that Harry and Hermione weren’t there, but he just figured the reporter wanted to talk to them separately instead of together.

Nope. It was another cover for _Witch Weekly_. With a rather embarrassing, gushy article inside. Nothing about his war experiences--just about him personally.

Hermione was incensed. But she did eventually realize that Ron hadn’t known what he was doing. Harry almost fell on the floor laughing so hard.

And George slyly recreated the cover photo, framed it, and sold it for exorbitant amounts of money. 

Ron was pretty sure his ears would never return to a normal shade again. 

When (with George’s unapologetic help) _Witch Weekly_ managed to get a third cover piece, Ron got a pair of knickers mailed to him. Now George and Harry were both falling over with laughter, Hermione was trying to figure out long-distance hexing, and Ron wondered why he’d ever thought fame was a good thing. 

“See if you can win ‘most charming smile,’” Harry said. “Maybe you can outdo Lockhart.”

Hermione glared, and Ron scowled. “Don’t compare me to that git.” 

“At least you’ve actually done the things being written about you,” Harry said. 

Things had almost settled once again when the Chudley Cannons went on a surprise winning streak. Their seeker credited Ron’s devotion for inspiring them. And suddenly being a Cannons fan was cool, and suddenly Ron was back in the spotlight, and suddenly _no one_ could keep up with the fan mail.

Ron was sent an official Cannons quidditch robe, and now he was posing with the team for photos and wondering how this had become his life.

Of course he and the team ended up on the cover of _Witch Weekly_. And George once again sold framed photos. The shop’s financial numbers had never looked so good. 

The tenth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts was rapidly approaching. Ron wasn’t sure he even wanted to make an appearance. 

Hermione would have supported his decision, but Harry insisted. “Ron, you’re the one they really want. Somewhere along the way...look, they see you as the approachable one. The real, human, relatable one. Our goal is to inspire people to _be_ the change they want to see. And you’re the one who does that best.”

So Harry gave his speech, shortened considerably. Hermione did the same. And Ron stood up and tried to say something inspirational, feeling like an utter git. Then he started to talk about how much he loved and admired Harry and Hermione (really, they deserved some fan mail too), but he got choked up and couldn’t finish. He moved on to honor the fallen heroes, Fred included, but of course that was even more impossible to stumble through. Deciding that he’d blubbered on stage long enough and needed to just stop, he made a few final wisecracks and sat down. 

The applause was thunderous. Honestly, the whole wizarding world had gone mental.

_Witch Weekly_ ran a fifth cover piece. But this time they did a better job of putting into words what the adoring public saw in Ron Weasley. _“Sure, he’s handsome--no one’s denying that. We love having those blue eyes grace our cover. But Weasley is the Golden Trio’s Everyman. Not the Chosen One, who really had no choice at all. Not the Brightest of the Age, for whom it all came so easily and naturally. Weasley did the right thing, even when it was hard, simply because it_ was _the right thing. Weasley sometimes messes up but keeps showing up and doing his best anyway. Weasley loyally loves the underdog and never quits believing in them. Weasley is us--the us we all wish we had been during the war, the us we need to be to move forward. And Weasley most certainly is our king.”_

Hermione had no issues with George selling mock-ups of this article and cover photo.

In fact, she purchased several herself. 

(Although the one she kept in their bedroom had “our” crossed out and replaced with “my.”) 

(Ron was perfectly content with that.)


End file.
